Bittersweet
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah... Senyum Sasuke. Dan air mata yang jatuh dari mata hitamnya. Mata Sakura tertutup. Seperti dulu. Ciuman pertama..dan terakhirnya.. Dengan pria yang akan selalu dicintainya...selamanya...


**-Bittersweet-**

**-Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura-**

Hari ini tidak begitu cerah seperti biasanya. Matahari tertutup oleh awan. Entah kenapa, hal ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura menatap ke arah langit mendung, lalu menghela nafas. Sejak kemarin entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan, apapun itu.

Hari itu dia sedang tidak ada misi, atau urusan apapun. Jadi dia memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar.

_**-Tok tok-**_

Sakura terkejut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ketukannya datang dari pintu.

_**-Tok tok-**_

Pintunya diketuk lagi. Sakura berjalan ragu-ragu ke arah pintu tersebut. Setelah mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu, kening Sakura berkerut melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Orang itu berdiri di balkon, membelakangi pintu. Sakura tidak mengenalinya. Orang itu tertutup jubah hitam.

Setelah menyiapkan senjata di tangannya, Sakura membuka kunci jendelanya, dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga. "Mau apa?"

Orang berjubah itu berbalik, namun mukanya masih tertutup oleh tudung jubahnya. "Sakura..."Katanya pelan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. _Suara itu..._ "Sa—," Orang itu membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Sssht..." desisnya pelan. Sakura membeku dibalik bungkamannya. Tangannya dingin. Sangat dingin. Matanya membelalak cemas.

Melupakan jutaan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya, Sakura menarik tangannya. "Masuklah! Kau sakit! Tanganmu dingin! Cepat masuk!" katanya panik.

Orang itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, diam dibalik jubah hitamnya. Kentara sekali dia menolak untuk masuk. Tapi dia diam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan membantah! Ayo masuk!" Sakura menarik tangannya lebih keras. Kemudian menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Ayo duduk." Katanya sambil mengantarnya ke sofa di tengah ruangan. Didudukannya pria itu disana.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat." Ujar Sakura sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Selagi mengaduk teh, pikiran Sakura melayang kemana-mana. Ia tidak percaya. Susah payah Naruto dan yang lainnya mencarinya sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa beberapa orang. Terakhir yang ia lihat, Itachi sudah meninggal ditangannya. Walaupun tempat itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya maupun Itachi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat mug tanah liat itu.

"Minumlah. Akan membuatmu lebih hangat." Kata Sakura. Ia duduk di seberangnya, menelitinya dengan seksama.

Mug itu tidak disentuh. Sama sekali tak diacuhkan.

"Sasuke..."

Dia diam. Tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Diulurkannya tangan untuk menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terletak diatas lututnya.

Bahkan Sasuke membiarkannya menyentuhnya lebih dari dua detik. Masih sama. Dingin.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Bisik Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

Dia masih diam. Sakura pun bangkit dan memberanikan diri untuk pindah duduk ke sebelah Sasuke.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku...harus pergi..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Awan semakin gelap. Awan-awan cumulus-nimbus berkumpul menjadi satu, menutupi langit menjadi satu.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arah tudung jubahnya. Dipegangnya ujungnya erat. Mengambil nafas, Sakura perlahan membuka tudung itu.

Gerakannya terhenti. Kedua tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Cukup. Aku harus pergi..."

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berani melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Atau permintaan.

"Apa boleh, aku memelukmu? Sekali saja?" Bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mendongak. Mata hijau Sakura bertemu mata hitam Sasuke. Mata itu tetap dingin. Bertambah dingin dengan bayangan tudungnya.

Dia masih sama. Dia Sasuke-kun yang dia kagumi dulu.

Dia masih Sasuke yang dia sayangi dulu.

Dia masih Sasuke yang dia _cintai_ dulu.

Sampai detik ini.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya lagi. Melingkarkannya. Merengkuhnya. Memeluknya erat.

Erat. Dia tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap senti dirinya yang ada dipelukannya. Berusaha menyimpannya di memori otaknya, jika dia harus pergi lagi.

Sakura merasakan Sasuke balas memeluknya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh.

Ini yang diinginkannya dari dulu. Tapi kenapa dia malah merasa akan kehilangannya lagi?

"Sakura...Maafkan aku."

Sakura tidak mengerti. Jutaan perasaan dan pertanyaannya hanya bisa terkunci di ujung lidahnya.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, mengendurkan tangannya, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

Sakura menatapnya nanar. Ia masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis."

Sakura tertawa pedih. "Tidak bisa."

Diam lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Rintik hujan diluar mulai mengisi keheningan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab.

"Tahukah kamu bahwa aku masih...menyayangimu? Sama seperti dulu. Bahkan lebih." Akunya pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa? Kamu datang, hanya untuk berkata akan pergi lagi? Kenapa?" Sakura mulai terisak lagi.

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, sampai hidung dan kening mereka bersentuhan.

Kening dan hidungnya terasa semakin dingin di kulit Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Sakura diam, menolak untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin mengingatnya. Mengingat setiap detailnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan pelan. Lembut. Dan dingin.

Ciuman pertama Sakura.

Sakura toh memejamkan matanya juga. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Hanya kecupan kecil. Sasuke menarik dirinya menjauh.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Sasuke, pedih.

"Maaf, Sakura." Bisiknya pelan.

"Sasuke..."

_**CTAR!**_

Petir menyambar. Keras. Petir terkeras yang pernah membelah langit Konoha. Diiringi hujan deras. Sangat deras.

Sakura bahkan tidak sempat untuk terkejut.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah...

Senyum Sasuke.

Dan air mata yang jatuh dari mata hitamnya.

Mata Sakura tertutup.

Seperti dulu.

--

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada panik sedetik setelah Sakura membuka pintu yang digedornya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah menarik Sakura untuk lari.

"Eh, pintunya belum kukunci!" Kata Sakura panik.

"Nanti saja!"

Sakura menurut saja lari diseret Naruto, membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

Dia sudah cukup bingung bangun mendapati dirinya di tempat tidur. Sangat bingung atas mimpinya. Bahkan ia merasakan air mata yang telah mengering dipipinya.

Bahkan ia menangisi Sasuke dalam mimpinya.

Hujan masih membasahi Konoha. Mereka mendekati kerumunan orang-orang di gerbang. Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak.

"Minggir!" Kata Naruto sambil mendorong minggir orang-orang itu.

Sakura terbelalak.

Ditengah kerumunan orang itu. Ada sesuatu yang ditutupi kain hitam.

Sakura mendongak. Teman-temannya menangis. Bahkan ia melihat Neji dan Shikamaru, seorang yang dingin dan pemalas, mata mereka merah.

_Ini aneh... Ini tidak mungkin..._

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan anak periang itu gagal menahan air matanya.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan... Mereka menemukannya beberapa puluh kilometer dari gerbang Konoha, pagi ini."

_Apa? Menemukan apa?_

Sakura berjalan limbung ke arah benda yang ditutupi itu. Ia bersimpuh disampingnya dan dengan tangan gemetar menarik perlahan kain itu.

Tangan Naruto menahannya. "Jangan, Sakura-chan. Jangan."

Sakura menepisnya. Ia menariknya lagi, pelan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut, hitam legam.

_Bohong..._

Ditariknya lagi.

Sasuke terbaring disana. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya pucat. Dingin. Namun damai. Sama seperti yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi anehnya.

"Sasuke...bangun...Kumohon...Jangan bercanda seperti ini..." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke masih bergeming dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Jangan bercanda! Ini bohong kan! Katakan ini lelucon bodoh kalian yang lain! Ini pasti bohong!" Jeritnya histeris ke hadapan semua teman-temannya.

"Sakura..." Rintih Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke! Kau masih mengunjungiku kemarin! Kau datang! Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit putus asa sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia masih mengenakan jubah hitam yang dipakainya kemarin.

Mereka mengernyitkan kening, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia datang kemarin sore! Dia datang!" Sakura kehilangan tenaganya. Ia terus menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Mengingat pelukan dan ciuman pertamanya.

"Tidak mungkin...Karena...Ia diperkirakan meninggal sore kemarin juga. Dilihat dari kondisi badannya..." Jelas Tsunade.

Sakura terpaku. Tidak percaya atas hal yang didengarnya.

_Bohong...Pasti bohong...Mereka bohong..._

Sakura bangkit. Ia berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Meninggalkan Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mencegahnya.

Sakura membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Ia merosot dan bersandar di pintu. Tangisannya tidak dapat dikontrol lagi.

Ia kehilangan tenaga. Banyak air mata. Dan cinta.

_Apa mungkin itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?_

Sakura berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tengahnya. Pelan, sambil memejamkan mata yang terus meneteskan air mata.

Ia sampai. Dibukanya matanya perlahan.

Sakura terkejut.

Mug tanah liat itu masih ada. Penuh. Dan sudah dingin.

Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Itu bukan mimpi. Itu nyata.

Kenyataan pahit yang akan terus dan selalu tersimpan di memori otaknya.

Biarlah pelukan dan ciuman kecilnya tersimpan dan dikenangnya selalu..

Ciuman pertama..dan terakhirnya..

Dengan pria yang akan selalu dicintainya...

**-end-**

**Wets! Fic angst pertama ku! Terlantar sebulan lebih, dan diputuskan untuk dilanjutkan. Review! Komen! Con-crit! Flame! Berikan pendapat anda!**


End file.
